


Viggo's Tailor

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the July 2010 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>. Inspired by <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fANwTBK3Ylg"><b>Joey's tailor</b></a> (from <i>Friends</i>) being a very bad man. :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Viggo's Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2010 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/). Inspired by [**Joey's tailor**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fANwTBK3Ylg) (from _Friends_ ) being a very bad man. :-)

After weeks of needling and cajoling and hints dropped like boulders, Viggo'd finally agreed to have a suit custom made before the premiere of his next film. But this was the last thing he expected.

Sean stood in the center of the changing room, nattily dressed in a blue cotton shirt, black vest and trousers, idly pulling a tape measure through long, elegant fingers. Eyes locked on Viggo's, he moved forward, then knelt before Viggo in one fluid movement.

He licked his lips and finally broke the silence, his voice thick and rough: "Can I take your inside leg, sir?"


End file.
